xGaara OneShotx Regrets of the Past
by Happbunny2230
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries but here I go! Gaara has met a strange new girl has experiences new.... feelings? What feeling does he feel? It's different from all the feelings he's felt before... GaaraxOC


This is my first OneShot I've ever done so it sucks... But I still hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the naruto characters or Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Gaara OneShot)Somehow I'm Addicted To You (Gaara OneShot)**

Splish… Splash… Splish… Splash… Gaara watched from a distance while sitting on a rock at a young girl his age playing in the water with her friends. She seemed so happy on the outside but when Gaara looked in her eyes all he saw was sadness and sorrow. She had long brown silky hair and a clear complexion. She was average height with slender legs.

'She's beautiful' Gaara mentally punched himself for thinking such a thing.

"Hey Mai, who's that weird guy staring at you?" asked the

young girl's friend.

"I don't know." Replied Mai.  
"He's kind of creepy if you ask me? Exclaimed Mai's friend.  
"Oh Minoko, don't say that! You may never know! He might be very nice!" reassured Mai.  
"Yeah! He might be Mai's secret admirer that's been sending her all those wonderful gifts!" Chimed her other friend.  
"Seriously Tameka, We already discussed this! Mai's secret admirer is that Rock Lee dude with the freaky eye brows!" reminded Minoko.  
"ENOUGH! Let's stop talking about this and get something to eat! I'm starved!" suggested Mai.  
"Alright!" replied Minoko and Tameka in unison.

As they headed out for one of the best restaurants in Suna, Mai forgot something back at the river. She told her friends that she would meet them there and she ran back to retrieve her missing item.

When she got there she couldn't find her missing item. She started to panic. She's left it on the rock and now it wasn't anywhere to be seen. She had to find it or else her mother would surely ground her for life.

"Are you looking for this?" asked a strange red haired boy. His eyes were frightening but this didn't bother Mai at all.

"Yes I am, thank you, may I please have it back?" politely asked the girl not wanting to make the red haired boy mad.

She had the saddest eyes Gaara had ever seen; But why? Why does she seem happy but when you look at her eyes they were far from happy. Her eyes were a light shade of blue; But seemed nearly gray of sadness.

Gaara silently handed over the girl's necklace. Why was the necklace so important anyways? It didn't look very special at all. So why would she care about a piece of junk like that?

"My name's Mai. What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Gaara. Gaara of the desert." Replied the red haired boy.

"Well, thank you very much for returning my necklace. It means a lot to me." She waved and left but not before saying, "Hope we meet again soon!"

Her voice, it had a beautiful sound; Like sleigh bells. Gaara just watched as she disappeared.

Mai finally arrived to her destination. Her friends asked what took her so long. She just replied, "I met someone on my way back, that's all." Of course they questioned it but she just told them it was nothing.

By the time they finished eating, it had gotten dark. They decided to call it a day and went home. Mai thought about that strange kid she met earlier, Gaara. She wanted to see him again. She decided that she would go back to the same exact spot tomorrow and hopefully see him.

Mai awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, got dressed, and headed out to the river. When she got there, sure enough there was Gaara sitting on a rock while staring off into space. When he heard her approaching him, he snapped back to reality.

"Well hello, nice seeing you again!" said the Mai.

"Hn." Is all Gaara said.

Mai giggled at Gaara's reply.

"Is there something you want?" asked Gaara quite rudely.

"Well not really… I just want to get to know you!" replied Mai.

"It's none of your business to know about me, so leave now" said Gaara curtly, though he didn't mean it. Actually, he wanted her to stay, to hear her voice, to look into her beautiful eyes; but he couldn't allow himself to love. He had to make himself hate her. He made a promise to love himself and fight only for himself.

"Well, I just want to be friend's with you. I'll even tell you about myself first. When I was 7 years old, my father was assassinated and before he left he gave me the necklace that you found yesterday. My mother expected a lot from me. She worked my hard; and if I made a mistake I was punished severely. She always told me that she wouldn't have such a foolish and dumb daughter. I wanted to die. But a friend told me that I would find happiness sooner or later in life. I believed her, but I haven't found that happiness yet. I'm still waiting. I was born on September 14 and I'm a Virgo. I'm 13 years old turning 14 soon. Now, tell me about yourself." Insisted Mai.

"No, you're annoying me. Why don't you just go home before I drown you in that river. So quite bugging me a go cry to your mommy." Said Gaara.

"All I wanted to do was get to know you but apparently that is a crime to you!" she said as anger rose up inside her.

"Fine! When I was about 6 my father, the Kazekage, sent my uncle to assassinate me with a failed attempt at it. I was loathed and hated by everyone around me. I am a monster. I kill innocent people as a joy in my life. I have a raccoon demon inside of me so I can't sleep or else it will eat part of my mind and eventually take over my body. I'm a genin and I was born January 19 and I'm a Capricorn. I love only myself and fight for only myself. Are you scared of me little girl?" he asked.

"No not at all. I think just you're misunderstood, that's all." She said emotionlessly.

"Wha-what?" he asked apparently confused now.

"You heard me. I'm not going to repeat myself. Do you think we can be friends?" she asked hopefully.

"No I don't want to be friends with you you annoying brat! I told you to leave me alone. I told you about myself so leave me alone!" he yelled. Mai's eyes started to water and she ran off. She never went back to the river. He just got in his on way of happiness. He could've loved and if he could go to the past and change what he did so that he could have happiness he would.

A few weeks later he heard from a few nins talking to eachother that Mai had committed suicide apparently from lack of love and her mother had put too much stress on her and to get no appreciation to what she had down to keep her mom happy. Gaara felt a sharp pain in his chest when he heard this. Maybe if he had been her friend and maybe perhaps more than that he could've saved her. Made sure she was safe and loved. But now it was too late. She was gone and Gaara will never fall in love easily like that again. Or fall in love again.


End file.
